Typically, memory circuits such as EEPROMs are operated at a fixed voltage provided by a regulated voltage supply, i.e., 5 volts. The EEPROM circuits are characteristically programmable in response to a high level programming signal. The programming signals are generally provided at a voltage level higher than the normal operating voltage of the EEPROM, i.e., on the order of 14 volts.